Divorcio
by GixKey
Summary: Palabras graves, palabras duras...vivir la realidad no siempre es una linda aventura. Me distanciaron de mi hermano...divorcio, eres una maldita tortura.


**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Divorcio**

Le temo, nunca nadie ha comprendido mi miedo, detesto la situación, cada tarde en compañía de mi hermano no solo está llena de alegrías sino también llena de dolor al saber que al finalizar deberemos distanciarnos, de tener tan clara la realidad a corta edad que nada es para siempre y que por ello nunca estaremos juntos al volver a casa.

Divorcio…palabra maldita creada por adultos conflictivos que de un día para otro decidieron que siempre no se querían, arrastrando con ello a sus hijos, mismos que estamos envueltos en el resultado de un amor fallido, de algo que no quisieron tener. Tantas enseñanzas falsas de valorar el amor, que si bien de ello nadie muere lo importante es luchar por él, cultivarlo cada día. Son todas mentiras, calumnias inventadas por los soñadores.

¿Debo creerlo o no? No solo se disolvió el amor de ellos, la cosa fue más allá de eso, porque no solo se divorciaron mis padres, sino que me divorciaron de mi hermano. Mucha gente piensa y opina respecto a cómo nosotros nos queremos, y que debemos estar agradecidos con nuestros padres porque buscan lo mejor para nosotros, nuestro beneficio. Pero el sentir no se controla, los sentimientos fluyen dolorosamente en nuestro pecho cada día, lo sé, y lo puedo jurar ante quien sea porque se ve claro en nuestros ojos.

Dos niños, uno más pequeño que el otro…conozco a mi hermano, sé que en su mirada se asoma el llanto cuando lo dejo frente a la casa donde habita nuestra madre, y pese a ocultar vanamente mis emociones, tan pronto la puerta se cierra dejando así no más que su recuerdo, el llanto aflora en mi ser, y no debo demostrarlo. Jamás lo hablamos, jamás nos dijimos nada, sabemos que nos queremos y mucho más que nos extrañamos, que nos hacemos falta, creo que no somos los mejores hijos pero jamás reclamamos. Las explicaciones están de sobra.

Amo a mi familia aunque se encuentre rota, mi hermano…él añora el día que volvamos a estar juntos, lo tengo muy claro, y no es como que torture mi mente a cada momento, no es como si mi padre no me diera afecto pero siento que necesito más. Esas reprensiones paranoicas y sobreprotectoras que solo una madre puede dar, y sé que él necesita esas charlas sugerentes y ese apoyo comprensivo de ser hombre que un padre puede otorgarte. Así como la complicidad de hermanos por cubrirnos las espaldas ante algo no muy bien visto por los padres.

Todo es un núcleo y tiene su orden, pero no conocemos el sabor de aquello, porque no lo tenemos, porque nos hace falta, rotura…quebrada….ausencia…palabras que cruzan mi mente a cada instante, un amor que no pudo ser…o mejor dicho que ellos no quisieron que fuera.

Cada persona toma sus propias decisiones y estoy consciente que ellos hicieron lo que pudieron, pero el dolor siempre estará presente sin importar nada, porque nos distanciaron, cada quien tomó un rumbo anticipado, y al crecer la distancia pesará todavía más, porque no podemos retenernos y derrumbar el camino que el otro haya marcado para sí mismo.

Pequeño hermano te quiero, y siempre serás mi prioridad sin importar la distancia o la edad que tengas, aunque te mueras de coraje y de vergüenza porque te sobreprotejo.

Madre siempre te amaré, y reconozco que me falta tu presencia, no te recrimino tu abandono porque nunca fue absoluto, pero no negaré que me heriste con tu ausencia.

Padre eres de todos el mejor, porque hiciste lo que creíste correcto y me diste lo que pudiste de materiales y tu tiempo, pero también estoy dolido, porque aunque estabas a mi lado me sentí un desconocido, pero te esforzaste por mí y te lo agradezco.

El cielo hoy se ve obscuro, gris, se nota como avecina una tormenta, y es porque cada año la situación del clima es igual y se me amarga la boca, mi garganta se reseca, hoy se cumple otro de muchos años que se cumplirán de su maldito aniversario…aniversario de divorcio.

Por eso aquí, retornando aquellas calles y el edificio del cual tuvimos que partir, con mi pequeño hermano a lado respirando pesadamente, y sintiendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer nos tomamos de la mano, porque así nos sentimos unidos, porque así sabemos en un pacto infinito, en un juramente nunca dicho que no nos separaran en su totalidad.

Divorcio…maldito…horror….a esa estúpida palabra que tanto temo, siempre seré fuerte ante ello, pero aun así vivirá allí ese temor, porque no solo se divorciaron mis padres…sino que me divorciaron de mi querido hermano….mi familia se disolvió.


End file.
